


Oh, Jealousy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can i request a Jefferey Dean Morganxreader? Him and the reader play lovers on a tv show (whether it be spn or twd or something) and are secretly dating in real life and while at an interview the interviewer flirts with Jeff and the reader gets clearly jealous? possible smut also?A/N: No hate towards his family. I love them lots<3 I always write these as if it's another universe :3





	Oh, Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can i request a Jefferey Dean Morganxreader? Him and the reader play lovers on a tv show (whether it be spn or twd or something) and are secretly dating in real life and while at an interview the interviewer flirts with Jeff and the reader gets clearly jealous? possible smut also?  
> A/N: No hate towards his family. I love them lots<3 I always write these as if it's another universe :3

* * *

“And, cut!” You heard the director cut. Your arms moved away from Jeff’s neck, breaking the kiss you had just been way too into. “That was great, guys. We’re taking a short break.” He called out. “Jeff, Y/N. Come here.” You shoved your hands in your pockets as you made your way over to him, wondering what was going on. Were they changing something up?

“Yeah?”

He motioned for the two of you to walk with him. “Entertainment Tonight is doing a piece on the show, and want a short interview from you two.” He explained. “We’re going to work on a couple scenes that we don’t need you for. She’s right over there.” With that, he walked back to where the show was filming. You watched him for a moment before heading towards the reporter.

As the two of you got closer to where she had been set up, you saw that she was mid-20’s, attractive, and seemed like an upbeat person. She slipped out of her chair and shook your hands. “Hi, I’m Taylor Andrews.” She beamed as she sat back down, smoothing out her skirt. Her long tan legs being flattered by the material. “It’s so nice to meet you two!” And apparently had too many Redbulls that morning.

You smiled back. “Like wise.” 

She waited patiently as you were both fitted with tiny mics on your shirts, just like she had. Her eyes kept lingering on Jeff just a bit too long for your liking. After they fixed her hair and make up one more time, she shifted in her seat to sit side ways. Her hands were placed just so in her lap. “Hello, I’m Taylor Andrews, and this is Entertainment Tonight.” She paused for a moment. “With me tonight I have the two leading lovers on America’s _favorite_ show, S/N. Jeffery Dean Morgan and Y/F/N Y/L/N. So, Jeff, tell me, what’s it like kissing such a younger woman?” Her eyes were on his.

He chuckled. “It’s kissing.” He replied.

“You have no problems with it? Some men in Hollywood prefer not to have love scenes with someone half their age.” She smirked, leaning on her elbow. It took all your might not to roll your eyes. What men were being interviewed by her? You’d never met an actor who thought that way, or read about one.

Jeff gave her that smirk that made you weak at the knees. “Hell, if I get a love scene with a beautiful and talented young actress, I’ll take it.” He laughed.

She chuckled along with him. “I like your thought process, Jeff.” Taylor told him before turning to you. “Y/N, what’s it like having love scenes with one of _the_ hottest actors in the industries?”

You blinked before crossing your legs and answering. “Well, the love scenes themselves are easy. Jeff’s made me feel comfortable on set, he’s a good friend, and I have to give him his due for being an _excellent_ kisser. The aftermath is where the issue is.” You told her.

“Like what?”

“Fan girls. They get a bit…harsh.” You chuckled.

Taylor chuckled and nodded, her sights back on Jeff. “Speaking of girls, Jeff, you’ve been single for some time now. Are you just holding out for the right woman?” Her face was almost…hopeful. You wanted to gag.

“How would I know if she’s the right one without taking her for a spin?” He laughed and her cheeks turned a deep pink. “I need to see a woman’s highs, and lows. Her best and her worst. Dressed to kill, lounging around the house, hair a mess, and everything in between. I like a woman who isn’t afraid to just live her life.” He shrugged. And with that, she was sold. Of course she was. Who could ever resist Jeff flirting with them?

She licked her lips and turned back to you. “Do you think that you’d be able to handle whatever woman swept him off his feet?” She asked. “I mean, in case she had an issue with love scenes. They can get _pretty_ steamy.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “Well, first of all, if she has that issue, she needs to stay away from dating actors. It’s bound to come up. Secondly, if she’s ever seen the show, she’d know about them. There’s no way the show would get rewritten for one person. And lastly, I won’t let some hypothetical woman come between me, and one of my best friends.” The look you gave her told her to try you. Keep pushing. You dared her.

Clearing her throat, she shifted uncomfortably. “We have time for one last question.” She resumed her perky self. “Jeff, it’s no secret that you live in a very spacious house. Do you plan on having children?”

He smirked. “I won’t lie, I’d love to settle down with a good woman and have fun making a few babies with her.” She was damn near swooning by now, and by the way she shifted, she was picturing what he was like in bed. “Get a dog or two, the whole nine-yards. Anything to make my woman happy.”

“Thank you, Jeff.” She smiled. “I’m Taylor Andrews, and you’re watching Entertainment Tonight.” She smiled at the camera.

The second the light went out, you were pulling off your mic and heading back to the set. Jeff raised an eyebrow, but stayed for them to take it off of him. He didn’t want to risk breaking anything.

Taylor moved into the seat that you had just been sitting in. She faced him, a grin on her face. “So, it was nice getting to know a bit more about you.” She told him. “I was wondering if perhaps I could get to know you some more later? Over dinner?”

“Sorry, but I have dinner arrangements.” He told her politely before getting up. “It was nice meeting you.” Smiling, he waved and made his way towards set to find you.

* * *

The rest of the day was jam packed with shooting. The two of you didn’t get a moment alone to talk at all. He could tell something was off, and it was killing him he couldn’t just ask you about it.

After the set closed for the night, you were chatting with one of the other girls from the show when Jeff came over. “Can I talk to you for a moment, Y/N?” He asked.

“Bye, hun. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You smiled at your costar. Turning to Jeff, you sighed. “Yes?”

“We still on for dinner?”

You raised an eyebrow. “I would have thought you’d want to go with miss _Perky_.” Hurt flashed in your eyes.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t want to talk about this here. Head home, and I’ll come by with some take out.”

“You sure?” You asked. Normally you weren’t a jealous person, but she seemed to spark that reaction.

“I’m sure. Now go.” He chuckled.

* * *

ou were laying on the couch in a tank top and boxer shorts when Jeff walked in, bags of food in hand. “I’m here, babe!” He called out, kicking the door shut behind him.

“Living room!” You answered, sitting up.

He walked in and set the bags down, grinning at you. “ _Fuck_ , how’d I get so lucky?” He smirked.

You rolled your eyes playfully. “You brought Chinese. All is forgiven.”

“Nope.” He shook his head before kicking his shoes off and shrugging off his coat, tossing it next to you. “Come here.”

Confused, you get up and walk over to your very attractive boyfriend. He took you by surprise, lifting you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your arms around his neck. “What’s going on?” You smiled at him.

He smirked up at you. “I need to _properly_ show my girl how sorry I am. I won’t be satisfied until she’s screaming my name.”

His words went right through your, making you whimper. You kissed him roughly for a moment. “Bedroom. Now.” You breathed against his lips.

“You read my mind.” There was that twinkle in his eye that you loved.

As soon as the two of you were in your room, he kicked the door shut and dropped you on your bed. Laughing, you watched him pull off his shirt. You licked your lips as you crawled up to your pillows. As he stripped out of his jeans, you shimmied out of your boxers, taking your underwear down with them. Next you took off your tank top and tossed it at him. The last piece of clothing to hit the floor were his boxer briefs.

He stroked himself a few times, enjoying how you rubbed your thighs together at the sight. Jeff moved up the bed, laying between your legs. His brush tickled your inner thigh as he kissed it gently. You didn’t have to wait long for him to have his face buried in your cunt. “ _Fuck_ , Jeff!” You gasped, your hand running lightly through his hair. His tongue, while light on your clit, was powerful. His strong arms were under your thighs, his hands gripping them. You looked down and your eyes met his for a moment. You felt him smirk against your folds as he watched you, and heard your whimpers. He growled as he sucked your clit into his mouth. “Jeff!” You cried out, your back arching as you came undone.

Jeff let go of your thighs, kissing the one he hadn’t before and moved to hold himself above you. His lips crashed against yours, letting you taste yourself. You wrapped your leg over his hip, encouraging him. He rolled his hips until you felt his tip at your entrance. He pulled away from the kiss to look into your eyes as he slowly pushed into you.

Your eyes shut as you bit your lip. “I love how you fill me up with your cock, Jeff.” You breathed, rolling your hips.

“Fuck, you feel good.” He groaned, his forehead going against your shoulder. He started to pull out slowly, thrusting forward moments later, making you cry out for him.

He held himself up before picking up his pace, his eyes watching the way your chest moved for a moment before looking down where your bodies met. He could see where his dick was coated in your slick.

The two of you gasped out each other’s names, told the other how good they felt, and anything else you could possibly get out before you were reduced to ‘oh’s and ‘fuck’s. You were close, he knew it. He knew your body better than anyone you’d ever been with before. He shifted his angle just slightly. “Fuck, yes!” You cried out before he slipped his hand between you, brushing your clit. Clenching around him, your mouth hung open, your eyes screwed shut.

Feeling you around him, he went as deep as he could and came, his lips crashing on yours. Your hands went to the short hair on the back of his neck, holding him close. “I love you, and _only_ you.” He reassured you. “You’re the only woman for me. What I said was aimed at you anyway.” Jeff smiled at you.

You blinked, still in a slight haze. “What?” You asked, looking at his face.

“Move in with me.” His nose brushed your jaw as he slowly pulled out, leaving you feeling empty. “My house is too big for just me. Help me make it a home.” He put his hand on your cheek, his thumb brushing over your cheek bone, a loving smile on his face. “We’ll get a dog, we’ll invite the cast over, we’ll have pool parties, whatever my girl wants.”

Pulling him into a kiss, you nodded. “Yes, I’ll move in with you.” You grinned. “I hope you don’t want me to start filling that place with kids any time soon. I have a lot of action scenes coming up.”

He laughed, rolling to his side and pulling you into a hug. “No worries.”


End file.
